


Alastor Gets Horny

by DancesWithNobody



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Charlastor Week, Crack, F/M, LITERALLY, Skullfucking, alastor is a cuck sorry you had to find out this way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithNobody/pseuds/DancesWithNobody
Summary: Real hot girl shit
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 22
Kudos: 29





	Alastor Gets Horny

“Is this a hard enough fuck for you, little _bitch_?” Charlie thrust her sharpened horn into Alastor’s waiting hole. He’d asked, nay, _begged_ for her highness to plow him into submission. _What better way to do it than via extreme pain for him,_ she’d asked herself.

Charlie was obviously head first in Alastor’s ass, ramming her skull into his rectum at mach speed. Skull-fucking him, if you will. You know when you see a bird become incredibly agitated and begin tossing itself uncaringly against your kitchen window? That’s what this was like. Except instead of a bird it was Charlie, and in place of a window it was Alastor’s behind. 

Charlie seesawed her cranium into the demon’s awaiting anal cavity, plunging the engorged bone into him. Ramming into him like this made her use her entire body, pitching herself forwards then pulling back out again and a rapid pace. 

Alastor screeched and she knew he was getting close. 

_“Thank fuck,”_ she thought, _“I won’t have to break my neck for much longer.”_

It was true, her neck was in some deep ass fucking _pain_ right now. Who would’ve thought that plowing an anus at 40 miles per hour with all the force of your skull would hurt? Go fucking figure. 

“Come on you cunt, I’m fucking you with the superstar D.”

It was then that she saw Alastor tense before crying out _“I’m a hot girl,”_ in a shrill voice.

Charlie allowed herself some reprieve and pulled her head off of Alastor’s ass, hearing a faint _“so you know ain't shit stoppin’”_ leave him with the motion. 

She brushed herself off and headed for the door. She had nobody to impress, she was the Princess of Hell, _bitch._

_“You’re a big ol’ freak it’s a must that I hit,”_ Alastor cooed from the side of the mattress.

Charlie just scoffed and turned to face him briefly,

_“Tryna spit game while I'm on my way out, late ass.”_ and then she exited through the doorway and Alastor never got his ass fucked again. RIP in pieces man.


End file.
